Half-Humans
by destielspie2121
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 never expected to add a new member so quickly especially as quickly as they found the newest member. Could this new member be trusted? Sam, Dean, and Cas are unsure, but Jack feels a connection with them that he never experienced before.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The leaves crackle under my jet black combat boots as I run. I hear growls and grunts behind me. I keep running, because that's what I have to do. That's ALWAYS what I have to do. I see a break in lines of trees ahead of me. Maybe it's a road and I can find someone willing to take a hitchhiker. I cut through the trees, I turn quickly to my left just in time to see bright lights. I look into the wind shield of the car that nearly hit me. Before I can process the people in the vehicle, My vision starts to go black, then I pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N I think I'm going to make this occur before the whole *SPOILER* Jack dying part in season 14**

Jack's POV

I'm sitting in the back seat of the Impala, listening to Dean belting out some classic rock song while Sam and Cas laugh at how horrible Dean's singing is. We just finished a hunt of a vengeful spirit somewhere in New Jersey. Dean says although it was a simple hunt, it was a victory and we should be happy about it because we deserve it after everything with Michael and my father. It sure seemed like we were happy about it. Nothing could ruin this joyous moment...

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. I looked up as Dean slammed on his brakes to not hit the thing that just ran out in front of us. The car stopped, and we were met with a pair of glowing red eyes that soon shift to a bright green before they closed as the being fell to the ground.

"We need to help them!" I shouted hopping out of the Impala.

"Jack, be careful," Cas cautioned as the others exited the car and I walked around to the front of the Impala. A girl who looked about 18 laid on the road, her long, snow white hair surrounding her head with twigs sticking out in several places, her all black attire covered in holes, but not like the pre-made ones you can buy from store, more from what looked like claw marks. She was bleeding from one of the holes. I knew we had to help her. I picked up her unconscious body.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Putting her in the car. We need to get her back to the motel room and help her. She might die," I said.

"Fine," Dean stated, "but we need to be careful. We don't know what she's capable of."

I placed her in the backseat with Cas and I, allowing her head to lean against my shoulder on the way to the motel. I stared at her the whole ride, which was only a ten minute drive. Who is she? Why did she run into the street? Was she running from something? I knew when I looked into her eyes when she looked in the Impala before passing out, she wasn't going to hurt us, she was scared. Maybe something was going after her, but why? I guess we'll have to find out when she wakes up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack's POV

As soon as we get back to the motel, I carry the unconscious girl into the room, placing her carefully on one of the beds. Dean runs out to get us food while Cas tries his best to sooth her pain and Sam stitches and bandages up the large gash across her stomach.

As they help her, I examine her from across the room. I notice she has scars everywhere, especially one long slash across her right cheek ending just near the bottom of her eye. She's definitely taken been through a lot, but this seemed like this was probably her worst fight ever. I wish I could heal her. It sucks not having my powers. It sucks being normal, I can't help like I used to. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is her waking up and being okay.

The motel door swung open, "I have our burgers, even got one for the girl if she wakes up within the next hour, or else I'll have to eat it myself," Dean jokes.

"Well, that's all we can do for now. Let's eat and maybe she'll wake up soon," Sam says, giving me a small smile.

We sit around the small table, Dean and I on the couch, Sam and Cas on the floor, eating our burgers and joking around trying to clear some of the tension of the air, when hear the blankets on the bed being shuffled around.


End file.
